Russia x Fem Lithuania
by Maiden Brazil
Summary: Lithuania is one of Russia's maids. Will their relationship stay the same? Or will it grow better? Let's find out ! :3


Lithuania held the tea tray as she nervouly walked to Russia's ,she lift a shaking hand to knock the big took a quiet breat "Everything will be alright" she told herself. She then knocked " I b-brang you tea!" her voice shook. "Come in." said the man. She opened the door and walked in. He was tall and broad with an evil aura. Lithuania set the tea tray down on the table beside Russia. He was thinking by a warm fireplace, something she had never gotten to do in a while. She started to walk away, but she felt his hand grab her wrist. Lithuania gasped and looked behind " ! Is e-everything alright?" Russia looked deep into Lithuania's green orbs. The tall Russian shook his head and let go of her wrist. Lithuania looked at Russia and started to walk back to the kitchen. She started washing the dishes, when she heard a faint yell coming from Russia. He was calling her name. She quickly ran back to the room where she had benn with the Russian. "M-Mr. Russia, is everything alright?!" she said, startled. He was now in his military outfit. Little Lithuania...I need to ask you an important favor." he said firmly. "Yes?" she replied softly. "I need to go on an important world meeting. Untuill I get back, I want you to keep this room as clean as possible. Understood?" he asked cautiosly. "U-Um...Yes M-Mr. Russia!" she answered nervously and Russian nodded with a smile. He turned around and escorted her back to the kitchen. Lithuania stormed down the stairs. "L-Lithuania?!" Estonia and Latvia jolted up in shock. "What's wrong?" said Estonia trying to calm Latvia down. Lithuania held her hand to her chest and blushed "M-M-M-Mr.R-Russia g-grabbed my hand!...'' Estonia let go of Latvia and laughed "Hehe...you see Lithuania,my small friend,you are starting to fall in love!" she blinked. "W-WHAT?! No...T-That's just rediculous, Enstonia!" she yelled. She was furious at him. The two started to laugh, and she lapped them across the face. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she souted. The three then started to hear Russia's footsteps coming from down the hall. "What was that, Estonia?" he asked with a smile, gripping onto Lithuania's wrist. "N-Nothing, M-Mr. Russia!" the two said. "Well, as you should know, Lithuania is in complete control of everything while I am gone. Is that clear?" he asked, still smiling. "Y-Yes, M-Mr. Russia!" they said. he put his scarf on, and walked out the door. "L-Lithuania?! You're seriously in carge of EVERYTHING?!" Latvia screamed. "Yes, and he said he wants me to keep his room spotless. So that means get to work, you two!" she yelled. She suddenly felt a burst of power. Estonia and Latvia stood up instantly "Y-yes ma'am!" the two ran up the staircase. Lithuania sighed and sat on the couch. She grabbed her wrist and held it to her chest. "I wonder how is doing..." she thought out loud. A tear slid down her cheek. A few days later, Russia returned, snow covering himself from head to toe. " , you're b-back already!" she said, suprised. He smiled and grabbed her wrist. Russia dragged her all the way to his room. When he opened the door, everything sparkled. His clothes where washed and bleached to make them look brand new. The wood on the fireplace was new. Everything looked just perfect for Russia. "Ah-Thank you very much for this. It makes me so happy to see you can finally do something on your own!" He said, smiling even bigger. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. She gasped, and stared at his purple sparkling eyes. "It hurts to see how fast you are growing up..." he said. She was confused. Russia bent down and licked her lip twice to ask for permision, and it was granted. their tounges explored her mouth, and she finally had to gasp for air by the 15th second. "You should know that I will never let anything happen to you...And I will always love you, my little sunflower." He whispered in her ear softly. From that point on, the two where married, and had several children. They all had a wonderful family, and Lithuania became one with Russia...


End file.
